Skies Behind Our Reality
by KurokawaHaru
Summary: from admire and respect, love began to bloom in the model's heart. finally he confesses after 4 years! but what will be the answer of his partner? WARNING: Boys Love.


**Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and a bit of humor **  
**WARNING: BOYS LOVE.**  
**Pairing: Kise x Kuroko**  
**Rated: T**

**.**

**Skies Behind Our Reality**

* * *

'Please go out with me!' the blond model bows to the boy in front of him. With his fists clenching tight and a face that as red as a tomato. Even his cold ears are getting red. The blond finally let out his feelings after keeping them for about 4 years. Thank goodness his crush is still single when he confesses. But of course, even though it's the famous model Kise Ryouta, the boy in front of him could've just turned him down, even much more cold than the way Kise himself turned down many girls that confessed to him before. Well, both of them are guys, normally wouldn't it be weird?

'I.. I've always liked you since we first play basketball together in middle school! Well, that time I was rude, but after knowing you more, I began to respect you...' the blond tries to catch a breath. He was so nervous that cold sweats are coming out even though it's snowing. 'after that I realized.. what made me so attached to you is probably because I respect you so much. But then.. I feel weird when I saw you..' another silent between the two.

The snows are getting heavier, and the wind blows get slightly colder. The two males stood in front of each other, not seeing eye to eye. The taller one bows down with some blush that are visible to his ears. And the smaller boy just stood there, admiring the other teenage's beautiful blond hair that to his eyes, shines bright in the middle of the night.

'I.. I like you, Kurokocchi! Will you go out with me?' the blond model straighten up and look at the person that he refers as "Kurokocchi" with some blush in his face. Kise actually had prepared himself for some mean words like the teal haired boy used to say to him, or even worse. Kise had prepared if Kuroko punches him. He had prepared if Kuroko will hate him. Kise just can't take his feelings hidden anymore.

'Kise-kun,' the teal haired boy finally said something, who made Kise jumped a little. Kuroko breathed out warm air, dew coming out from his mouth. 'It's getting late, let's head home' Kuroko said that in a flat tone like usual. Kuroko doesn't stare Kise back, instead as soon as Kise lift his head up, Kuroko was looking the other way, just like he doesn't wanna look at the honey brown eyes in front of him.

Kise was feeling down, of course. No, maybe even worse than that. Is Kuroko going to ignore all of that confession and act like nothing has happened? Kise wasn't prepared for this. He feel like crying. But he gives a weak smile instead and answered 'you're right, it's getting colder too'.

Kuroko can hear a slight trembling tone out of Kise's voice. Today he was asked to go with Kise for shopping some new basketball shoes for Kise. Kuroko agreed because he had free time, not that he wanted to be with Kise or anything.. is he? Because of Kise's selfishness they ended up late.

Of course Kuroko knew what just happened. He just got a confession from the famous teenage model Kise Ryouta. It's not very surprising for him, though. Since Kise always clings to Kuroko whenever he get the chance. But for Kise to actually confess to Kuroko; to return the feeling that Kuroko had for him since they're in Junior High, it's still pretty unbelievable for Kuroko himself that he don't know what to say to the guy who has just confessed to him. Kuroko blushes so hard that he wouldn't want to look at Kise's face.

The two basketball athletes walks away from the quiet park, the city in silent. None of them want to say anything. Probably tired of their date(Kise self-proclaimed as a date) or because it's too awkward to talk. Their surroundings are road and buildings that have colorful lights all over. Some couples can be seen throughout the city.

'The city..' Kuroko looks up with a sparkling eye '..it's beautiful'. It's the first time Kuroko went to a big city with colorful lights at night. He usually spent his nights studying or practicing his basketball skills on the court near his house.

Kise smiled, 'It is. Is this the first time Kurokocchi come to big city at night time?' Kise tried to make a conversation with Kuroko. not to expect much, just to make him feel a little better that Kuroko doesn't completely ignore him.

Kuroko gives a small nod.

'_As I thought_' Kise thinks for himself. 'Because of my modelling job, I often come home late and this is what I see almost everyday, though. Haha' Kise fakes a laugh. He's always the one trying to keep up the conversation. He just doesn't used to silence.

Kuroko doesn't give any answers. he just walked beside Kise in silent. Although Kuroko is less likely to have the chit-chat personality, even he thinks the silence right now are giving him some uneasy feelings. Usually, no matter how much Kuroko had ignored Kise, Kise would still blabbering about everything. Even if he sees a rock, probably that rock will be the sudden topic of their conversation. But right now the atmosphere feels heavy. Kuroko doesn't like that.

When Kuroko looked at the taller male beside him, to his surprise, it's Kuroko's first time seeing Kise looked so.. down? Sad? no.. Kuroko can't describe what kind of expression Kise had right now. And that kind of expression is something new to the known cheerful-puppy Kise Ryouta. Normally, when it just the two of them or not, when Kuroko looked at Kise's face intentionally or not, Kise would looked him back and gives Kuroko a warm-wide smile. As if Kuroko is something really precious to him. But right now, that's not the expression Kuroko knew.

Kuroko's heart felt a sudden.. Pain.

To have seen such pained look on Kise's cheerful model face makes Kuroko's heart aches and somewhat feeling guilty. Although he knows Kise isn't all sunny and cheerful. Maybe he was too mean? But when he said "let's head home" it's because he doesn't want Kise to caught a cold. I mean, it would be very bad if he got sick, not to mention Kise is the Ace of Kaijo and a popular model.

'Kise-ku..'  
'Kurokocchi.'

Kuroko tried to call Kise, but the blond finished his sentence before the phantom sixth man finishes his. 'um.. I don't want to miss my train, so I gotta hurry. You can walk on your own, right? Then I'll be going. Bye~' Kise said cheerfully while waving one hand to Kuroko. He smiled, but Kuroko knew that that smile is forced.

This is something new. Kise usually won't care about train schedule. He would walk Kuroko to the nearest place to Kuroko's house, or sometimes even to his home; anywhere that they could be together for longer.

Kuroko wave back to Kise with the usual, dead-plain expression. He can't helped it. It's just his nature to have such a plain expression.

The model turn his back, and starts to walk away. His tall figure starts to fade away from the crowd. Kise was wearing a tall-furry hoodies, so that he can hide his million dollar worth-face. And to keep himself from cold, of course. While Kuroko, was wearing a simple sweater and a scarf, which Kise praise almost every time.

Even though it's the model Kise Ryota, who always stands out in a crowd, but right now he seems blend in to the normal crowds; he doesn't shine like he used to be in Kuroko's eyes.

'This is wrong' Kuroko thought. While clenching his fist, Kuroko made up his mind, and runs into Kise.

Somehow, the road seems to have more crowds, the more Kuroko tries to catch up with Kise the more his footsteps feels heavy. White midst can be seen because of Kuroko's heavy breathing.

_'Kise-kun! Wait!_' Kuroko tries to scream, but he can't do that. He can't scream the model's name in the crowd. Or else, the chances of him could meet up in this crowd will be gone. Well, Kuroko does have a small presence.

'Got you! Haa.. haa...' Kuroko grabbed the back of Kise's hoodie.

'Kurokocchi?' The person who felt something was holding him back, turns around and a bit shocked of who's holding him. 'Why're you here? Anyway.. you need to catch a breath first... it's cold and you're running around? Even though you're wearing a sweater, what were you thinking?' Kise was really worried to Kuroko who looks fragile.

'No... no need..'  
'Wanna sit down a little bit?'  
'...No'

Kise was confused, why would Kuroko be chasing him if he was the one who suggested to come back home?

'...It's not it..' Kuroko spoked.  
'What?' Kise tilts his head in confuse '...Not the city.. haa.. haa' Kuroko's words were interrupted by his panting.  
'I can't hear you clearly'  
'...tiful'  
'Ha?'  
'...the beautiful one is... haa..' Kuroko inhale, and with a face and nose as red as tomatoes, he continues 'The moon is beautiful!'

'pfft...' Kise covers his mouth with one hand. 'Pardon me... um.. you run all the way just to say that? And, your face is so red. You might catch a cold, you know' Kise fix the crumpled scarf on Kuroko's neck. 'There, much better. Do you want me to walk you home?'  
The looks on Kise's face weren't as pitiful as 5 minutes ago. It's a bit brighter now, a bit. Kise thought Kuroko may felt bad just leaving him like that, so Kise tries as best as he could to stay the same. Maybe the reason Kuroko chases after him and said something unnecessary because he knew Kise was feeling down, that's why at least Kuroko tried to make a joke. Anyway, the moon can't be seen because of the tall building everywhere.

'Sorry, Kurokocchi.. that was a pretty weak me. even you were worried about me. You don't have to feel bad about me. Let's just forget this night incident and be friends like usual, Kurokocchi!' Kise stretch his hand to Kuroko, asking for a handshake.

'Eh? Who is feeling bad about you?' Kuroko spoke up after some time. He didn't give Kise his hand.

'Wha— but, you made a joke to cheer me up, right?'

Before Kuroko answer that question, Kuroko placed his palm on his face. Kuroko knew, Kise was too dumb to know what he means. Well, there is no moon to be seen right now, it could be hiding because it was blocked by the cloud, or tall building around them. So of course he think of it as a joke.

'You do know that I can't tell a joke properly' Kuroko sighed, and sat on the nearest bench.  
'Yeah, that's why today you—' before Kise finishes, Kuroko cuts  
'That's why you should read books sometime, Kise-kun'  
'That's rude!'  
'You really don't know?' Kuroko stares Kise blankly, which Kise thinks as cute, and blushes all of the sudden.  
'...No, I don't' Kise looks away.  
'Ask Midorima-kun, then...' Kuroko was too shy.. or probably just tired to explain it to Kise. 'Then, I'll be heading home. Thank you for today' with that, the teal haired athlete uses his misdirection and vanished in the crowds.  
'Wait! Kurokocchi!' Kise tried to catch him, but his hand were just touching the cold air.

'It seems I still can't deal with your misdirection' Kise smiled

* * *

A/N: It's been awhile since I post my fics :) anyone knows what "The moon is beautiful" phrase? if you know, then that's good~ if you don't, Midorin will tell you in the next chapter, so please look forward to it X3 English is not my mother tongue, so if you find any typos, or grammar mistake, please forgive me (don't nazi me lol) there's a reason why I used [ ' ] rather than [ " ] for dialogues :3 you will find out in the last chapter hohoho~ anyway.. I hope you enjoy this chapter. feel free to review or anything, I'd really appreciate that. Thank you for reading 0v0)/


End file.
